


Top Of the World

by aurora1d



Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Romance, Smut, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora1d/pseuds/aurora1d
Summary: Spending the first morning together as Mr. and Mrs.





	Top Of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angryniall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryniall/gifts).



It was a ‘top of the world’ sort of feeling. Waking up next to him felt so different now that you had the delicate band around your finger. For the first time as his true missus, you could just lay there and watch him sleep, feeling blissful and warm. To say your heart was happy was an understatement. Niall had become such a wonderful part of your life over the last few years, and when you exchanged your vows the day before, something in you just felt so right. Just like it should. 

During the night, the two of you had rolled your separate ways, but you wanted to be close to him again. Without disturbing his peaceful slumber, you rolled against his side and dropped your cheek against his shoulder. He still smelt of the cologne he had worn the night before, his hair still sticky with the gel that had held it in place. To be fair, the two of you were beyond exhausted and had just done the bare minimum to clean up before passing out in your hotel room. Smudged mascara crusted under your eyes and your lips were still stained with the soft pink from your lipstick.

Your eyes closed once again, and you took a deep breath to try and fall back asleep. There was nothing for you to do today other than catch a flight in the early evening. You had more than enough time to just… be.

Niall began to stir beside you, the arm you were resting on pulling out from under you to go lazily around your shoulders. You couldn’t help but smile. His eyes remained closed, but he had a grip on you, bringing you closer into him. Resting a hand on his stomach, the two of you both took a deep breath at the same time, his eyes finally opening.

“Mornin’,” he whispered out, not yet finding his voice.

“Morning…” you grinned.

“Can’t believe m’not dreaming…” he hummed out. “Thought I was gonna wake up and be alone…”

Your head lifted from its place on his shoulder. “Well this is far from a dream… I’m all real,” you giggled, scrunching up your face. 

Niall smirked and let the hand that had been on your back drag down to rest just above your bum. “You’re definitely all real…”

You cocked an eyebrow at him and bit down on your bottom lip. “I think I’m gonna go and have a shower,” you said, changing the subject. 

Just as you were about to roll away from him, Niall caught your wrist and pulled you back down into him. Without a word, he closed the space between the two of you and kissed you, neither of you giving one shit about morning breath. You melted into it pretty quick, uncurling your fist to press your hand against his chest firmly. Niall moved his lips with yours slowly, savouring every bit of contact he had with you. Your fingers slowly curled against the cotton t-shirt he was wearing, bunching up the material as things just seemed to deepen. You were hovered over him, but Niall still had full control, and you had no problem handing it over.  
He slowly sat himself up, managing to keep the kiss intact as he laid you down and took your place on top. One of his hands snuck under the material of your tank top and rested against your bare skin. Everything about him was so warm, except his hands. Goosebumps immediately shot up your arms. You lifted your hands up and cupped his jaw gently, lifting your head up off of the pillow to get more of him. God, you wanted more. 

The kiss broke and the two of you could just stare at each other and catch your breath. It was hard not to get lost in each other, even after more than a few years of dating, you could feel lucky knowing that your relationship with Niall, despite its ups and downs, had been steadily strong and happy.

His calloused fingers danced gently along your hips, playing with the waistband of your panties. “Just take them off…” you whispered out, your fingers gently running down his cheeks. 

His fingers curled around the band and started to tug them down your legs. You lifted your hips up to make his job a little easier and dropped your hands down to your sides. The pads of his fingers ran down your outer legs, and as he slipped your panties off completely, you settled back into the bed. 

A playful smirk tugged at his lips and he moved into a kneeling position in front of you. You purposely had your knees closed, but he was quick to change that, using his hands to spread your legs apart. His eyes ran down your body, a lustful glint in his eyes. You trapped the tip of your pointer finger between your teeth, a playful gesture. 

Niall moved to kneel between your legs, his hands on your hips. He leaned over you and started pressing soft, little kisses just under your breasts. There was an ache between your legs. His lips ghosted down the middle of your stomach, barely brushing over your hips before his head ducked down between your legs and his went out behind him. He curled his arms under your thighs and held your hips down as he started kissing along the outsides of the most sensitive area. You watched eagerly, letting out a soft giggle as your hands moved to the back of his head, gently tugging at his hair. He glanced up at you, locking eyes as he turned his head just slightly to kiss your inner thigh. Biting on your bottom lip, you gave him a subtle nod. He moved his head back down and you could feel the contact his lips made with your protruding clit. Your eyes closed and you gave into the sensation.

Subconsciously, you opened your legs wider for him. Niall’s lips started slow, peppering his lips down the outer folds. The wetness was a clear indicator that you were more than ready for him, and he knew that. But there was no rush today. It was all about taking his time. 

He kept going back to your clit, that little bundle of nerves that had already swollen with the arousal. Using two of his fingers, he spread your folds apart and exposed more of you to him. His lips went around your clit again and with simple gestures, he started sucking. The tip of his tongue occasionally brushed over it, and the heat from your sex and his mouth was making the moment so much better. Your grip tightened on his hair when things started to pick up. Your eyes stayed closed and your lips pursed together. You felt his tongue move down to prod at your entrance, his mouth going to work. You tried to lift your hips up, near-desperation for more. But Niall was quick to press your hips back down into the bed, pulling back with a heavy breath and glistening lips. 

“Not so fast…” he murmured out, licking across his lips and cocking an eyebrow up. 

He started to insert his middle finger into the dripping hole, keeping his eyes up on your face. You let out an obvious whine, the muscles contracting around it for a moment before you took a deep breath and could relax again. He took that opportunity to slip in another one, and that made you lift your hips up towards him again. He pulled them out just slightly before curling them back up into you, the steady pace finding its rhythm finally. Your breathing began to get heavier, but Niall was still waiting for something. He watched your expressions, letting out a groan of his own. He was getting hard, you could feel him pressing against your leg. 

“You’re so hard…” you whispered out, turning your head and opening your eyes towards him. “You’re sure you don’t want to just fuck me?”

Niall looked at you for a moment, shoving his fingers roughly into you. “Mmm… don’t try me baby…”

Your mouth fell open and your eyes fluttered shut again. “Please daddy…”

You felt Niall’s hand leave you all together, and your eyes popped right back open. He was off the bed, pushing his gym shorts down and revealing his hard-on. It sprung up and you giggled out softly.

“Well since you asked so nicely…” he hummed out. “Gonna love you…”

“Love me hard,” you smirked, propping yourself up on your elbows.

He knelt between your knees and smirked at you, brushing his hands over your knees. He positioned himself and ran the tip of his erect cock up your slit, tapping it over your clit before going back down and guiding himself to your dripping entrance. You kept your eyes up on him, an innocent glint behind your lustful stare.

“Ready?” he murmured out.

“Mhm…” you nodded, grabbing his wrists and pulling his hands to your breasts. 

He pushed himself into you slowly, his grip automatically tightening on your breasts. You sunk your teeth into your bottom lip, the feeling of his girth filling you up something you never got tired of. The pads of his thumbs brushed over your hard nipples, sending a slight jolt into your back. Letting out a low hum, Niall started thrusting himself into you, his breathing heavy as he rocked his hips. 

“Fuck…” you breathed out deeply, keeping your fingers wrapped around his wrists. Your back arched off of the mattress slightly.

He let out low grunts as his pace sped up, his skin slapping against your ass as he went harder. You meowled out and pressed your head back into the mattress.

“That’s a good girl,” he grunted out. “Be loud for me… just like that…” 

Your moans and cries were involuntary, pulled out of you by the rough actions of your new husband. You felt that familiar bubble in your stomach as you got closer to that edge. 

“Rub your clit…” Niall demanded breathlessly. “And don’t cum until I say so…”

Letting go of one of his wrists, you didn’t argue with him. Your hand went down to your soaked sex, finding that little bundle and rubbing over it, up and down, back and forth roughly. Your eyes squeezed shut as you helped him bring yourself over that final edge, that metaphorical bubble popping and pushing you right over. A high-pitched squeal left your mouth as the wetness from your heat dripped out around his cock and onto the bed beneath you, causing a decent wet spot to form. 

Niall stopped when your muscles contracted around him, feeling the heat of his release spill into you moments after. He practically fell on top of you, panting like a dog. The two of you were sticky with sweat, but neither of you actually cared. 

“You gotta pull out babe…” you chuckled, muffled by his shoulder.

He let out a groan of disagreement, but shifted his hips up, pulling out before settling back on top of you. You grinned softly against the warm skin of his arm and moulded your lips over it softly.

“Can’t believe how much I love you…” he whispered into your hair. “But I love you so much…”

“I love you too…” you mumbled, closing your eyes.

“I think we both need to shower…” he chuckled out quietly. 

“Mmm… not yet please…” you replied, tightening your arms around him.

“Babe…”

“Shh…”

You pulled your head up and grabbed his chin, your lips going against his. With slow movements, the two of you once again melted into each other, basking in the company of one another. 

He hesitantly pulled back, licking over his swollen lips. “Shower… together…”

You nodded slowly, waiting for him to get off of you before sitting up and slipping off of the bed. There was absolutely no point in putting any clothes on, not that you minded the view. 

“I really hope you were implying a round two in there,” you mentioned as you walked past him. You heard him chuckle and felt him smack your bum as you got in front of him.

“I didn’t think I had to say anything,” he smirked, following in behind you. “You know me too well Mrs. Horan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and participating in the fic exchange! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
